Someday
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Mereka itu dua orang yang sama namun hiduo dizaman yang berbeda. Caramel yang bersinar lembut menatal pada si pemilik iris mata sewarna langit malam yang begitu tajam. Menjadi awal dari sebuah hubungan perasaan terlarang yang tak seharusnya ada. / Kihyun (BL), Jixian (straight)


"Guixian. Ini jendral Jifan yang akan menjadi pengawalmu mulai sekarang."

"Salam hormat hamba, Mama."

Dua iris mata beda warna itu untuk pertama kalinya bertemu. Saling menatap dengan penuh kekaguman pada indahnya warna mata masing-masing. Caramel yang bersinar lembut terpaku pada si pemilik iris mata sewarna langit malam yang begitu tajam. Menjadi awal dari sebuah perasaan terlarang yang tidak seharusnya ada.

 **.**

 **.**

Langit malam itu terlihat sangat indah, bermandikan jutaan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dan bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya purnamanya.

Sangat indah.

Seindah senyuman seorang wanita yang memenuhi seluruh relung dihatinya. Wanita yang seharusnya dia jaga bukannya dia cintai tanpa seorang pun tau seperti ini.

"Jifan." Caramel lembut itu menatap pancaran gelapnya langit malam lewat mata itu, dia tersenyum. "Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Jendral besar kerajaan itu menyerngit -membungkuk dalam pada Ratu nya itu. "Mengapa anda menanyakan hal itu, Mama?"

Wanita nomor satu di Dinasti Joseon itu berdecak. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu saat hanya ada kita berdua. Aku benci panggilan itu. Panggil aku Guixian."

"Baiklah, Guixian."

Jifan adalah Jendral yang taat pada perintah. Dia akan langsung melaksanakan perintah tanpa bertanya. Itu sudah menjadi sumpahnya dulu saat masih menjadi prajurit bawah.

Senyuman indah itu kembali terkembang, matanya menoleh pada langit malam diatasnya. Mereka sedang berada ditaman paviliun ratu. Hanya berdua tanpa adanya Kasim ataupun dayang-dayang yang biasanya mengikuti kemanapun Guixian pergi -karena ini sudah larut malam. Mereka memang selalu bertemu saat malam sudah larut seperti ini.

"Kau tau, Jifan." Hanya gumaman yang terdengar sebagai jawaban. "Jika reinkarnasi itu memang ada, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi. Bukan sebagai Ratu dan Pengawalnya, tapi sebagai -" Wajah cantik itu kembali menoleh menatap Jifan. "-seseorang yang saling mencintai."

Jifan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tipis miliknya. Dia mengangguk, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

"Ah! Tapi bagaimana jika aku juga terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Aku lebih tua darimu dan aku juga sudah mempunyai anak. Bagaimana jika aku menjadi jelek dan kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? Bagaimana jika-."

Masih banyak kata 'bagaimana jika' yang akan terlontar dari bibir pink Guixian jika saja bibirnya tidak dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut -bibir Jifan.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Tangan kasar Jifan mengusap pipi chubby itu dengan lembut. Iris kelamnya menatap caramel itu dengan yakin.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, tidak peduli apapun itu atau bagaimana pun kau nanti. Aku mencintaimu karena itu adalah kau. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang pertama, terakhir dan satu-satunya dihatiku."

Lengan kekar Jifan merangkul tubuh mungil Guixian, memeluknya dengan erat dan melindunginya dari dinginnya udara malam. Mereka tersenyum menikmati saat-saat indah seperti ini yang jarang mereka dapatkan. Tanpa menyadari akhir menyedihkan yang akan segera menanti mereka. Mengakhiri kisah cinta terlarang ini dan juga hidup keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"MAMA."

Kaki jenjang itu terus berlari -tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari para dayang istana yang terus berlari mengejar dibelakangnya. Bibir pink itu terus meracau menyebut kata 'jangan' dan 'Jifan'.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat caramelnya menatap pada satu titik. Jifan yang sedang berlutut dengan tubuh terikat yang penuh luka berdarah serta sebuah pedang yang siap melayang kapan saja menebas dadanya oleh orang yang selama ini dia hormati dan layani, Raja nya -suami Guixian.

Guixian baru saja akan melangkah mendekat saat suara bernada marah itu terdengar -membuatnya harus berhenti.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku dengan terpaksa harus membunuhmu juga."

Guixian menatap memelas pada Raja nya -yang dia tau pasti sedang sangat marah. Suami mana yang akan diam saja saat tau istrinya mencintai pria lain? Guixian tau dia salah, dia sudah melakukan dosa besar dengan menghianati suaminya tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hantinya yang memilih Jifan sebagai pemiliknya.

Tatapan caramel Guixian kembali menatap Jifan yang sedang tersenyum padanya seolah sedang mengucapkan kata 'aku baik-baik saja' lewat kilatan mata malamnya. Guixian menggeleng, bagaimana bisa Jifan masih baik-baik saja padahal mereka tau bagaimana akhir dari semua ini.

Dan sang Raja menjadi semakin marah saat melihat interaksi keduanya. Pedang ditangannya terangkat, kemudian dia mengayunkannya dengan keras menebas dada Jendral nya yang paling berharga. Membuat darah itu memuncrat dan mengenai wajahnya.

Guixian menjerit, dia berlari dengan cepat kearah Jifan yang sudah tidak berdaya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai-

BRUKK!

-Tapi tubuh itu sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan anak panah yang menancap tepat dijantungnya. Guixian tidak bisa lagi untuk bergerak, bahkan bernapas pun rasanya sulit. Anak panah itu beracun dan racunnya menyebar dengan cepat ditubuhnya.

Dia hanya bisa berbaring menatap Jifan yang juga sedang menatapnya, nafas keduanya memburu.

Dua iris beda warna itu terus menatap hingga kegelapan menenggelamkan keduanya secara perlahan.

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **Someday**

 **.**

 _Someday._

 _We will meet again._

 _Even though we don't know where we will go._

 _Someday._

 _We will meet again._

 _With already separated identities._

 **.**

"Shit."

Kim Kibum -pemuda SMA yang terlihat sangat berantakan itu mengumpat. Kaki yang dibalut sneakers itu berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan.

Berbagai macam umpatan diarahkan kepadanya karena tidak sengaja menarak orang dan dia terus saja berlari tanpa meminta maaf. Kibum tidak bisa berhenti sekarang karena dia sedang berpacu dengan waktu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang atau dialah yang akan kalah. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan keringat yang menetes didahi ataupun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah sangat berantakkan. Mata hitamnya melirik pada arloji ditangan kirinya dan dia kembali mengumpat setelahnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 07.15. Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi untuk sampai disekolah atau dia akan terlambat berakhir dengan dihukum oleh guru paling killer yang pagi ini -sialnya mengajar dikelasnya.

"Alarm sialan."

Ini semua terjadi karena alarm nya tidak berbunyi hingga dia terlambat bangun. Kibum juga tidak bisa naik bus karena bus nya sudah berangkat saat dia sampai dihalte.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berlari seperti orang gila. Terus berlari hingga hanya tinggal satu belokan lagi dan dia akan segera sampai. Semoga saja kesialannya hari ini sudah sele-

DUKK!

-sai.

Sialan. Harusnya tadi Kibum tidak cepat-cepat mengatakan itu. Lihat akibatnya kan? Kepalanya jadi tertimpuk kaleng soda.

Kibum mendengus, dia sedang buru-buru tapi ada saja orang sialan yang mencari gara-gara dengannya. Diambilnya kaleng soda itu dengan kasar kemudian berteriak. "Siapa si brengsek yang melempar ini padaku."

"Maaf. Itu aku yang melakukannya."

Dengan cepat Kibum berbalik saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Sumpah serapah yang sudah Kibum persiapkan sedari tadi didalam kepalanya hilang begitu saja saat mata sekelam malamnya bertemu dengan caramel lembut didepannya.

DEG!

Tangan Kibum terangkat -menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat . Membuatnya menjadi sesak tapi disaat bersamaan juga terasa sangat lega -seolah dia sudah menemukan kembali apa yang hilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Nada khawatir yang terlontar dari dua belah bibir itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa hangat padahal salju sedang turun dengan lebatnya pagi itu.

"Hei. Kau mendengarkanku?"

Goncangan dibahu Kibum berhasil membuat fokusnya kembali tapi jantungnya masih saja terus berpacu.

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan masih dengan mata yang terpaku pada caramel didepannya.

"Aku tadi bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tadi aku menendangnya dengan cukul keras. Sini kuperiksa."

Wajah manis itu mendekat. Dahi Kibum yang terkena lemparan kaleng tadi diusap dengan lembut. Napas hangat menerpa wajah kusutnya ketika bekas timpukan itu ditiup. Kibum yakin dahinya pasti memar karena lemparan tadi cukup keras.

Kibum cepat-cepat menarik wajahnya, dekat-dekat dengan pria ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Dia merinding dan juga berdebar, baru kali ini ada yang melakukan sesuatu seperti ini untuknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tapi kenapa kau melempar ini padaku?"

Kembali ke topik awal. Tangan Kibum mengangkat kaleng soda itu tinggi-tinggi dan wajah pria itu sontak memerah -mungkin karena malu pada Kibum.

Manis.

Tingkahnya terlihat sangat manis. Dia terlihat lebih tua dari Kibum tapi entah kenapa Kibum merasa bahwa dialah yang paling tua disini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak melemparnya." Wajah manis itu tampak meringis. "Aku tadi menendangnya karena sedang kesal dan tidak sengaja mengenaimu. Maaf."

Kibum menghela napas. Dia ingin marah tapi tidak tega, wajah itu terlalu manis untuk dimarahi. Kalau saja itu orang lain atau teman-temannya sudah dipastikan bahwa dia akan mengumpati dan menghajar mereka. Tapi entah kenapa kalau dengan pria ini dia tidak bisa.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Arloji ditangannya kembali dilirik dan dia mengumpat dengan pelan setelahnya. Berbagai sumpah serapah dan umpatan Kibum ucapkan dalam hati. Tidak takut dosa, dia hanya takut pria didepannya ini mendengar dan berpikir bahwa dia pemuda yang buruk. Dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

"Aku permisi."

Kibum baru saja akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali berlari tapi tidak jadi saat dia merasakan tarikan dibelakang jas sekolahnya, membuatnya kembali berbalik.

"Kau murid Seungri High School?" Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat Kibum menyerngit. "Aku melihatnya di jas sekolahmu."

Kibum mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan dia mengangguk mengerti. Nama sekolahnya memang terpampang jelas disana. "Hm."

Pria manis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Bisa kau bantu aku?"

Kibum mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya pada jalanan beraspal dibawahnya. Dia ingin saja membantu tapi dia sekarang sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Ingat. Dia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku sudah terlambat."

"Pemintaanku tidak sulit." Caramel itu menatap memelas pada Kibum. "Kau hanya perlu mengantarkanku kesekolahmu. Aku sudah mencarinya sedari tadi tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu."

"Karena itu kau menjadi kesal dan menendang kaleng soda ini hingga mengenaiku?" Seringaian Kibum terkembang saat melihat pria manis itu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dan wajah yang memerah. "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai imbalannya?"

"Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan kepada gurumu alasan kenapa kau terlambat."

Kibum tampak berpikir, mata hitamnya kembali melirik arlojinya. Itu tawaran yang bagus. Dia sudah sangat terlambat sekarang jadi percuma sana dia berlari seperti orang gila jika ujung-ujungnya juga akan terlambat dan dihukum. Lebih baik dia terima saja tawaran itu.

Anggap saja mereka sedang melakukan Simbiosis Mutualisme.

"Baiklah ikut aku." Kibum berjalan santai dengan tangan dimasukkan kesaku celananya, sedangkah pria itu berjalan disampingnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kibum itu diajari sopan santun dengan sangat baik oleh orang tuanya tapi sayangnya dia hanya menggunakan kalau ada perlunya saja. Jika tidak maka sifat cuek dan tidak pedulinya lah yang akan keluar.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin datang ke sekolahku?"

Mengangkat bahunya cuek, dia menjawab dengan santai. "Aku guru baru disana."

Kibum menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut yang jarang terlihat diwajahnya yang biasa berekspresi datar itu. Menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja mengaku sebagai guru baru disekolahnya. Tapi kalau dia perhatikan dengan baik-baik, penampilan orang ini memang terlihat seperti guru dengan kemeja dan tas jinjing ditangan kirinya. Mungkin karena dia memakai jaket tebal jadi Kibum tidak melihatnya.

Sial. Apa tadi dia baru saja berlaku tidak sopan pada gurunya? Dipertemuan pertama mereka? Sepertinya Kibum akan segera masuk daftar hitam.

Kibum cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tangannya kemudian merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan agar terlihat lebih rapi -walaupun itu percuma saja. Dia membungkuk hormat setelahnya. "Maaf atas sikap tidak sopanku, Seonsaengnim."

Guru baru Kibum itu tertawa, dia menepuk bahu Kibum dengan pelan. "Apa sikapmu ini memang cepat berubah? Tadi kau bersikap biasa saja padaku tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat sopan." Mata caramel itu menatap terhibur pada Kibum yang terlihat salah tingkah sendiri. "Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Lagipula aku belum menjadi gurumu."

Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir Kibum. Sepertinya guru baru ini orang yang baik. Kalau saja dia mengajar dikelasnya, Kibum pasti akan menjadikannya guru favorit.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum." Senyum tipis Kibum berikan diakhir katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Ini ruang Kepala sekolah." Ucap Kibum menunjuk pada pintu bercat cokelat didepannya. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakan itu karena diatas pintu sudah bertuliskan 'Headmaster Room'.

Saat mereka sudah tiba disekolah, guru barunya itu juga meminta Kibum untuk mengantarkannya keruang kepala sekolah. Dia bilang dia takut tersesat didalam –alasan yang aneh sebenarnya tapi Kibum iyakan saja. Dia kan harus terlihat seperti murid yang baik.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Tepukan di bahu kembali Kibum dapatkan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi ke kelas."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana dan menjelaskan pada gurumu begitu aku selesai disini."

Kibum mengangguk, gurunya itu sudah tau dimana kelasnya karena Kibum sudah mengatakannya tadi saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, jadi dia tidak perlu memberitahunya lagi.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Kibum berlalu pergi –dia harus kekelasnya sendiri sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya lolos dari amukan Jung Seonsaengnim –guru paling killer disekolahnya. Atau apa lebih baik Kibum menunggu Kyuhyun saja? Biar dia yang menjelaskan nanti jadi Kibum bisa selamat dari Beruang jantan itu.

Dahi Kibum menyerngit. Dia mendengar suara berisik dari koridor yang menuju kelasnya. Apa hari ini pelajaran dikosongkan? Tapi tadi saat melewati kelas lain, Kibum melihat mereka sedang belajar. Atau Jung Seonsaengnim tidak datang? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia itu kan guru yang paling rajin.

Kibum memacu langkahnya –hampir seperti berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia menintip dari balik jendela dan benar saja, kelasnya sudah seperti kapal pecah dengan banyaknya bangku yang jungkir balik, teman-temannya yang sibuk mengeluarkan suara berisik dan berlarian kesana kemari.

Ada apa ini?

Kaki Kibum melangkah masuk –masih dengan wajahnya yang menyerngit bingung, dia berjalan kearah bangkunya yang ada dibagian ujung belakang kelas dekat dengan jendela. Dipukulnya kepala teman sebangkunya yang sedang asik membaca komik dimeja –membuatnya mendapatkan umpatan dan tatapan tajam sebagai balasan. Tapi Kibum terlihat tidak peduli. "ada apa ini?"

"Tidak tahu." Nada jutek itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Membuat tangan Kibum kembali mendarat dirambut cokelat itu –kali ini lebih keras. "Jawab dengan benar, bodoh."

Kibum itu sopannya kalau didepan guru saja, jika bersama teman-temannya sifat brengseknyalah yang keluar.

Pemuda tampan dengan name tag Lee Donghae itu mendengus dan mengusap kepala awesome nya. "Aku tidak tau, tuan jenius tapi brengsek. Si beruang gila itu belum datang sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Donghae. Tali kesabarannya sebentar lagi akan putus sepertinya, dia sedang asik membaca komik dan teman sialannya ini malah mengganggu. "Apa telingamu itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi? Atau otak jeniusmu itu sudah mulai meleleh? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak tau. Haruskah ku perjelas?. AKU TIDAK TAU SIALAN."

Kibum memasang wajah garangnya pada Donghae yang terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Kepalan tangannya baru saja akan kembali mendarat dikepala bodoh itu jika saja pintu kelasnya tidak terbuka. Dia melihat kepala sekolahnya disana dengan seseorang yang Kibum baru kenal tadi.

"Bereskan kembali bangku-bangku ini. Kalian ini sudah kelas tiga tetapi kenapa masih saja seperti ini."

Siswa-siswa dikelas itu segera melakukan perintah itu daripada mereka harus mendengarkan pidato panjang lebar tapi tidak bermakna dari Kepala Sekolah mereka yang cerewet itu. Padahal dia laki-laki tapi mulutnya lebih berisik dari perempuan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memarahi kalian lebih lama. Tapi mungkin lain waktu saja." Kepala sekolah paruh baya dengan kepala botak itu kembali berbicara setelah kelas itu kembali rapi. "ada hal yang harus aku beritahukan kepada kalian. Mulai hari ini Jung Seonsaengnim akan dipindahkan untuk mengajar dikelas satu jadi otomatis dia tidak akan mengajar dikelas ini lagi."

Sorakan senang dari para siswa dan siswi memenuhi kelas yang berisikan orang-orang jenius tapi tidak berotak itu, bahkan ada yang menaiki meja dan menari-nari diatasnya. Mereka seolah melupakan Kepala Sekolah yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Tidak takut sama sekali jika akan dimarahi, mereka hanya malas jika harus diceramahi.

Benarkan? Mereka itu jenius tapi tidak punya otak.

"Baiklah, semuanya tenang." Setalah semuanya tenang dia kembali berbicara –memperkenalkan orang disampingnya. " Ini adalah guru seni baru kalian yang akan menggantikan Jung Seonsaengnim. Dia lulusan dari Harvard University. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."

Guru seni mereka yang baru itu melangkah maju dan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Halo semuanya. Seperti yang tadi Kepala sekolah katakan aku adalah guru seni kalian yang baru. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak perlu menuliskannya kan? Karena aku yakin sebentar lagi kalian pasti akan memanggilku dengan julukan 'brengsek', 'gila' dan sejenisnya."

Semua siswa dikelas itu tertawa. Sepertinya kebiasaan buruk mereka yang satu itu sudah ketahuan. Sepasang caramel itu mengedar menatap setiap wajah siswa siswi yang akan diajarnya mulai hari ini. Kenudian dia berhenti disatu titik.

Dia tersenyum. Caramel nya kembali bertatapan dengan sepasang mata sekelam malam itu.

 **TBC**

Hope you like it!

Maaf kalau misalnya masih ada typo


End file.
